


When You're that One Friend That Everyone Simultaneously Agrees to Keep a Secret From

by sketchybook



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, based on reveal trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchybook/pseuds/sketchybook
Summary: After settling down in Elysium, Rex and his friends find peace in their new home. Except one day, both Pyra and Mythra disappear without notice.He's lost them both before. He wasn't about to lose them again, not after that final battle. And so, begins his search for his lost companions. (Girlfriends, but he's not gonna admit that.)(Contains endgame spoilers for XC2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	When You're that One Friend That Everyone Simultaneously Agrees to Keep a Secret From

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a couple days right after getting inspired by that reveal trailer. Boy, it was the first time I've ever been this hyped for a Smash Character. Xenoblade 2 is one of my favourite games, and I'm beyond happy they've decided to rep that game since there's so much possible content to bring in. (the music!! go listen to the XC2 ost)

Life was good in Elysium.

After that final battle, the Titans themselves had joined with the larger land mass they identified as the “new Elysium'', and Rex had been ecstatic when both Pyra and Mythra had returned. Their bodies separated and no longer connected to the Conduit, but safely returned nonetheless. 

A few months had passed since the fateful day, and everyone seemed to be quite settled in their new home. There was initial panic amongst the civilians, sure, which was understandable considering the chaos and confusion of their Titans being relocated as well as “Alrest” disappearing for good. However, upon discovery that their new home was much safer, bigger, and the looming threat of the “Aegis” was now nonexistent, it didn’t take too long for the peace to return.

Rex and the rest of his team had parted ways not long after their own home countries had settled in. While Rex, along with Pyra and Mythra had opted to stay in Fonsett to look over the children, Nia, Dromarch, Tora and Poppi had decided to stay in Torigoth. The nopon and his artificial blade were able to find a new home- after their old one was semi-destroyed from the Gormott Titan relocating. Mòrag and Brighid needed to return to Mor Ardain for official matters, as well as Zeke and Pandoria in Tantal. Rex had been upset their time together had been cut so short, but the rest assured that they would be meeting each other soon enough.

Life was good, that was for sure.

Until one day, Rex woke up and found two people missing.

‘ _Pyra. Where is she...? And Mythra too, but she’s usually wherever Pyra is… So where? _’ Rex had spent the entire day looking for his companions, searching the whole town of Fonsett as well as the outskirts of Leftheria. They had both vanished into thin air, just like that!__

____

____

At first, he thought nothing much of it. There was the possibility that they were simply taking the day off. It was weird they hadn’t mentioned it to him, but he was sure they had their reasons. He would wake up the next day, and they would be back. He could ask them questions when they returned.

Except they didn’t. Not the next day, nor the day after. 

Rex would have preferred if he could actively go out to search for them, but he had a job to do in Argentum. Maybe he could ask around there? The tale of the Aegises had spread like wildfire after the final battle, nearly everyone in Elysium knew of them and their appearance. Such a bustling market like Argentum would surely have an informant or two. 

He went the entire day without gaining information of their location. Feeling dejected, he sat by the docks, swinging his legs slowly as he gazed at the sea below. Racking his brain for information, he wondered where they could have possibly gone. They didn’t seem to have business in other countries, and if even the travelling merchants from Argentum hadn't spotted them at all, it was likely they were _trying _to be inconspicuous. He glanced downwards at his chest, which seemed empty and bare after the events of the final battle. The emerald core crystal, Pyra’s and Mythra’s life force, had vanished after Pneuma had sacrificed herself atop the World Tree. He put a gloved hand over his chest, almost wishing they were still connected- at least he would be able to tell whether or not they were in trouble.__

____

____

“Oi, Rex, fancy seeing you here.”

The young salvager jerked from his sitting position so suddenly he almost fell over into the sea below. In surprise, he turned around- only to be met by the familiar faces of Nia and Dromarch.

“Nia! What’re you up to in Argentum?” Rex scratched his head in embarrassment. “I thought you were in Torigoth, did something come up?”

The Gormotti smirked as she put a hand to her hip. “We’ve been taking up a few jobs lately. Nothin’ too interesting to do in that town, anyway, so might as well, yeah? You in the same boat?”

“Y-yeah, kind of. I’m actually looking for Pyra and Mythra. Have you seen them anywhere at all?” 

Rex wasn’t sure if it was because of the darkness around them, but he swore he caught a brief look shared between the girl and the tiger. “Pyra? Mythra? Why, did they go off somewhere?” Whatever it was, Nia seemed to regain her composure. “Sorry, but I haven’t seen ‘em anywhere. You could try Torigoth? Tora’s been going around lately, trying to find parts for his project, I believe. He might have stumbled upon them sometime.”

Rex nodded. “Thanks, Nia. I’ll try and contact him.” He stood up, sighing. “Wherever they are, I’ll go around the entire continent to find them, if I have to.”

“Heh. You always were the dedicated type.” Nia smiled, playfully pushing the boy. “Go on then, yeah?”

“M-my Lady…” Dromarch shook his head as Rex yelped in surprise, losing his balance and falling down to the sea below.

“Whoops.”

-

Rex hadn’t kept his hopes up, but was still disappointed nonetheless when Tora claimed he hadn’t seen the girls either. The nopon had been doing maintenance on Poppi before Rex had decided to drop in.

“Rex-Rex tried Mor Ardain?” Tora curiously tilted his head. “Mor Ardain full of big markets! Maybe on surprise shopping trip?” 

“Huh.” Rex rubbed the back of his head. At this point, he was willing to go anywhere if it meant having the slightest chance of being able to see them again. “Sure, Tora. I should go and check. Thanks, buddy.”

Mor Ardain wasn’t too far from Gormott, and he could drop by and see Morag on the way as well. His next destination was decided. 

He wasn’t quite sure why the young nopon let out a large sigh when he turned to leave.

-

“Good afternoon, Rex. What brings you here today?” Mòrag stood next to the emperor- who Rex thought grew a little taller since their last meeting- and although her words were calm and rather authoritative, it was clear she was glad to see him again. 

“Sorry for bursting in like that without notice.” Rex had spent the morning looking around Alba Cavanich, hoping that Tora was right and that they were staying in Mor Ardain. With no luck, he had turned to Mòrag. “It’s just that- Pyra and Mythra are both missing. I was wondering if you guys have seen them anywhere.”

The Special Inquisitor turned to look at her Blade. Brighid shook her head, to which Rex deflated as he realized he was going nowhere with his search. “I’m afraid we haven’t. When was the last time you saw them?” 

“...Just a few days ago.”

“I see. Would you like us to search for them, as well?” Brighid offered. Rex wondered if it was his own thoughts getting in the way of his rationality, but he swore he heard a hint of amusement in the Blade’s voice. Did they know something he didn’t?

“N-no, it’ll be fine.” Rex sighed. “Thank you, though.”

With each encounter with his friends and gaining no solid leads, he was beginning to feel as if this was a fruitless endeavor. Perhaps he should wait until they returned of their own will. They wouldn’t have simply abandoned him, right? 

While leaving Hardhaigh Palace, he decided he would stop by Tantal. He’d already visited most of his friends, leaving out Zeke and Pandoria wouldn’t have sat well with him. It was possible they’ve been out travelling once again and seen them during their travels- which was hopeful thinking on his side, but it couldn’t hurt to try. 

-

“What’s that, chum? You’ve lost your girlfriends?” 

“Zeke, it’s not like that.” Rex could see the prince hadn’t changed at all. “And yeah, I’m serious.”

“Well, keep looking, yeah? We’ve been stuck in this dull place since the last time we parted ways. My old man’s got his hands full and as his successor, we’ve been quite busy as well.” Zeke dramatically threw his hands in the air, with Pandoria following his every movement. 

Rex clutched his gloved fists, frustration evident on his face. He wasn’t necessarily angry with Pyra and Mythra, but he couldn’t help but wonder what could have possibly prevented them from at least _talking _to him.__

____

____

“I’ll… Keep looking. Thanks, Zeke, Pandoria.” Rex wasn’t quite sure where to search now. 

“Best of luck to you, chum. They’ll be back, don’t you worry yourself.” Zeke settled down, seemingly putting away his goofy mannerisms for the time being. “Who knows, maybe they’re trying to surprise you with something, eh?” 

Even while leaving, Rex couldn’t shake the feeling that his friends were keeping something from him. 

-

That night, Rex had the wildest dream. 

He was simply walking through… clouds? Mist? Whatever it was, it was blocking his vision as he walked through it slowly, wondering where he was. Turning around, he could see the faintest outline of the one person Rex could recognize from their silhouette alone. 

“This is where you were…” The clouds seemed to part as Rex slowly walked forward. Relief washed over his face upon seeing the girl, gladly safe and seemingly unharmed. “Pyra!!”

She seemed to be standing in some kind of… platform? As Rex neared, her distant tone stopped him from fully approaching. “Sorry, Rex. I couldn’t tell you.”

Halting his footsteps, Rex stared confusedly at the back of her head. 

“Because…” Pyra suddenly turned around, smiling widely as she pulled out a letter of some kind. “I got an invitation to join Smash!”

No fucking way. “Ehh?!”

-

At first, Rex had assumed it had all been one bad dream. Smash? That local tournament type fighting event where people from different universes met up to fight? He hadn’t even _considered _that such a big event would have stumbled right outside their doorstep, just like that. But he was given the confirmation that this was, in fact, very real. By none other than his friends.__

____

____

“Y-you guys knew?!” Rex was absolutely baffled. After the big reveal, he and the rest of his companions met up at a cafe in Torigoth. “That’s why you acted like you all had some kind of inside joke- Titan’s foot, I’m such an idiot!” 

“You should’ve seen the look on your face,” Nia chuckled, smugness evident all over her expression. “Man, was it hard tryna keep this a secret.” Dromarch seemed to sigh in disapproval, but even his snout couldn’t seem to contain the smallest of smiles.

“Apologies for making you travel around Elysium like that, Rex.” Even Mòrag, the voice of reason, was also hiding a smirk under her collar. “Pyra and Mythra asked us to keep it a secret if you ever came looking for them.”

“Wanted it to be a surprise, those two.” Zeke proudly stuck out his chest. “Pandoria and I had our lips tightly sealed, am I right?”

“I can’t believe you guys.” The initial shock had disappeared, leaving him with both excitement that his closest friends were invited to something as influential as Smash- as well as the smallest bit of disappointment that he wouldn’t be able to aid them in combat at all times. “They told all of you guys except me, huh?”

“They were waitin’ until they had the full confirmation, apparently. After that, all that was left was giving you the big reveal in one of your connected dreams.” Nia explained. “So, how’re you feeling? Upset you’re not the ‘chosen one’?”

“Eh? Nah, nothing like that.” And he meant it quite truthfully. “I’m gonna cheer them on, you hear? They’re gonna kick arse over there, I’m sure of it.”

“Ever the supportive boyfriend, I see.”

“Hey, I’d do the same for any of you guys!”

“Sure, sure. Now come on, I heard they have a match comin’ up. Don’t wanna miss it, do ya? How ‘bout you take a cheerleading outfit or something, yeah?”

“N-Nia!”

**Author's Note:**

> There were a couple differences from this and the trailer. The trailer didn't really makes sense if we're considering the game's timeline (like how the ancient vessel ship thing is still intact). And I really wanted to base it off of a post-game setting, just because I find that it'd be odd for the Aegises to suddenly dip and go join a fighting game while in the middle of saving the world.
> 
> Also, Rex best supportive boyfriend and would 100% not mind his girlfriends joining smash while he's stuck as a mii costume + final smash
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
